All The Little Things
by JeenaLight
Summary: All of the people in spectrobes have little bits of information about each other. Listen to what they have to say!
1. Jeena Talking About Rallen

My name is Jeena and I'm Rallen's partner. I think that before you meet him that there are things about him that you should know.

1) Rallen takes naps at exactly four in the afternoon. Deprive him of his nap and you are putting yourself in grave danger. A tired, cranky, inattentive Rallen does not pilot a curser well. Especially through asteroid belts. You have been warned.

2) Rallen and Aldous have formed STA (Sweet Tooth Anonymous), a group for those who have trouble controlling their sweet tooth. Both Rallen and Aldous have major issues controlling their sweet tooth, and take comfort in the fact that they are not alone in their plight. Other members include: Commander Grant, Cyrus, Webster, Professor Wright, Wakaba, Kamtoga, Neal, Komianu, and myself. We all have one downfall, the fudge that Rallen's mom makes. We eat it as fast as she makes it.

3) Rallen lives by the rule "The toes that you step on today may be attached to the bottom that you have to kiss tomorrow". That is, he's more than willing to do a lot of kissing of the hindquarters for what he's going to do in the near future. Watch out for the phrase "forgive me in advance", as it heralds oncoming disasters.

4) Rallen's mother is the nicest person in the world, until you upset her son. Then she becomes someone that Krux would be scared of. Very scared. Extremely scared. If you make her mad, all I can say is Run and Hide idiot, Run and Hide.

5) If Rallen befriends you, and you befriend him back, he will follow you to the end of the universe, defend you in a fight, and save your life at the price of his own. This can come in handy when you're trapped in the middle of a powerful blizzard. I know from experience, so trust me on it.

6) If you are stuck sleeping in the same room as Rallen, bring earplugs as his snoring can bring down NPP headquarters in a matter of minuets. This also explains why he has yet to be killed in his sleep by assassins. _They can't stand the noise._

7) Half the NPP is addicted to the fudge that Rallen's mother makes. When Rallen brings it with him it is always stolen. Be prepared to comfort him when this happens.

8) Rallen is handsome, somewhat rich, and he spoils every girl he dates. This makes him the desire of every single strait female, as well as all the single gay guys. It used to be that you had to beat off the admirers with a stick. This has only gotten worse since he saved the universe for the third time, and it was publicly announced that he was the spectrobe master. Now you have to beat them off with broadswords.

9) As much as he complains about how much the spectrobes eat, he loves them to bits. I found this out when I got up in the middle of the night, while I was sleeping on the cruiser. I heard some odd noise and went to check it out. To my surprise it was Rallen playing with a rydrake. Only Rallen would be willing to grumble all day, and then spend all night playing with the source of his grumbling.

10) Rallen s not humble in the least bit. He is also full of himself to a very large degree. I have only know of him swallowing his pride once, so if you can make him do it you'll gain the title **Miracle Worker- one person who can make the imposable a reality in odd situations**.

This is all that I'm going to say for the moment, as Commander Grant wants my help with beating off the stalkarazzi, so pardon me for leaving so soon.


	2. Rallen Talking About Jeena

My name is Rallen and while I'm hiding from the horrible creatures known as Fan Girls, I'm going to tell you about the love of my life (Don't tell her), Jeena.

1) Jeena is a sweet girl, now if I could only say it to her face. I'm an utter sissy when it comes to telling a girl that I like her.

2) Whatever breaks, Jeena can fix it… except for the coffee maker. That thing is hexed!

3) Being paired up with Jeena was the best thing that ever happened to me. If one more of my partners had requested a transfer I would have been yanked off of field duty and made a paper pusher! She saved my dignity, my career, and my rear end!

4) Krawl + Jeena = Krawl running for its existence (Krawl don't really have lives). It's as simple as that.

5) Whatever you do, don't irritate Jeena when she is tired. It's asking for a death sentence! I will never live down the time that I woke Jeena after four days with only five hours of sleep. I couldn't get the makeup off for hours!

6) During the spring, it is said that love is in the air. I find this to be only part true. Love is in the air all the time. Jeena, our friends and me have to beat the admirers off with powerful weapons all the time.

7) I am willing to do anything to save Jeena, even at the price of my own life. If you don't believe me, ask Jeena about the time on Hyoga when she was stuck in the middle of a blizzard. It's quite the tale and I even have the surgical scars to prove it!

8) The only safe way to wake Jeena is with coffee. What you have to do is take a big cup of freshly made coffee (caffeinated, of course) and put it on the nightstand. Then you run like mad. After her brain kicks in (after the coffee), you can enter the room safely.

9) If you hit on Jeena, I'll hit on you. If you survive the first round, you will be introduced to my collection of weapons.

10) If anyone tells Jeena that I like her before I am ready, what I said in 9 applies. Remember, I have a license to use dangerous weapons and I can dump your body in places where nobody will even think to look.

Now if you will pardon me, I have to run. AHHHH! THEY FOUND ME!


End file.
